Happy, Happy Birthday
by mrawgirl09
Summary: Songfic. Roy remembers Maes' birthday. Having met his goal of becoming fuhrer, Roy feels apathetic about life and thus tries to drink his life away next to his friend. I guess it kinda looks like MaesRoy, or RoyEd, a tiny bit. Dialogue only.


**Happy, Happy Birthday _ Epik High**

**

* * *

**

I don't own anything. Anything at all.

* * *

"Good Evening Hughes. Guess who haven't forgotten your birthday?

Yeah, yeah, I know. Your family, of course. Gracia's been feeling a bit down for the past few days though. Elysia was worried about her, so I told her about it. Hope you don't mind. Did you know she's already nine years old now? Of course you do. You know everything… not just about Elysia, either. I guess I don't need to tell you that the Elrics settled down? Fullmetal … Edward married his mechanic., and I hear their kid is as a troublemaker as Ed. What horror; just thinking about two Eds running around gives me nightmares.

Anyways, you'll know that my own birthday will be coming soon, and since the whole of Amestris will be celebrating that day, I thought I'd come and visit before all the shenanigans went down. My finest whiskeys. Don't worry, I got your favorite brandy, too.

So. Happy Birthday, Maes."

_Clink_

_..._

**_Yes, I'm getting drunk, so what? Let's drink the night away, Happy Happy Birthday_**

**_Yes, I'm drunk, so what? Let's drink the tears away, Happy Happy Birthday_**

...

"It feels like it was only yesterday when you came over to my seat in bootcamp cafeteria, acting like we were old buddies. I was just sitting there, all alone, because no one would talk to me, and frankly, I was just happy that no one would come near me. I was really nervous back then, only just getting out of apprenticeship and right into being a State's dog. My skills with fire wasn't all that great yet, and the fact that I was in the military was just so … sudden, I guess, that I would just snap out at anyone and everyone that came too close to me. You know how new recruits hear these stories in the military… and I was one of the paranoid rookies. Heh. Remember? I was the youngest State Alchemist back then, huh? Before the Fullmetal Alchemist. So nobody really liked me being all smart-ass. I guess my lady-killing good looks did their part, too. So after a lot of fights - camp fight, food fight, duel, ambush, prank, drunk fight, hell, my own tent mate moved out, and I got in trouble because of it- I mean what the hell? … I was just tired of any kind of contact… I was an angsty kid, who thought everybody was out to get me, and you suddenly acting all buddy-buddy didn't really help. But I guess you managed to worm your way into my … heart, I guess- man, I sound sappy.

Cheers."

_Clink_

"Woah, that burns. Oh, don't be like that, I've been busy. You try being the führer of a country and see how much free time you get. Being a führer sucks. I don't get to fight, I get to get others to fight for me. Paperwork? Way more than what you'd have had when you're alive. Don't look at me like that. I didn't become führer to be a signing machine.

Don't fret either, Maes, because I assure you that I have so far ensured that Amestris stays safe, at the very least from itself. Drachma still has this vendetta against us, and I'll have to work on the underground organizations, but I'm pretty sure they'll get gone once I clean up the surface. I won't lose sight this time, I promise. … Okay, sorry. Bad pun.

Though… I've heard that Xing was dealing with more and more 'foreigners' these days. Rather violently, I might add. The Eastern civilians are getting restless, especially in New Ishballah. I just hope not another Liore or Ishbal happens. The Ishbalans have gone through too much already. But we've just come out of a civil war. Half of the country hates me for giving the Ishbalans a piece of 'our' land, even though technically it's theirs, since we massacred them.

What's worse, the other half looks up to me so much that I feel sick. I can get their admiration, and their dependency on a leading figure, and that the führer's seat comes with all those responsibilities… It's just that … Even I can only stand how much? … I feel like walking thin ice every second, Maes. I'm walking a dangerous circle on the cliff's edge."

_Clink_

"Shut up. You'd just laugh at me and tell me to drink anyways. So congratulate me. Cheers!"

_Clink_

...

"Kuh… Everybody's expectin' for another war to break out. I'm… I'm scared, really. Riza's leff me now, settled down… Edward don't have his alchemy anymore, Kain… died, lass month… I just feel like my fate's meetings're over, and now s'all only goodbyes. And no 'See you later's.

I miss you."

_Clink_

"At… At leass there're no more Homunculi I'd have to worry 'bout. Not that iss makin' control'ing troublemakers any eas-err. They're lots tamer than 'ow they were, but they're sill very danger… dangerous. I guess it's human nature."

...

"Oh sh…hell… Oh man… hic. Hey Maes… f…found out how… how alc…alc…hol drinks m…me now… hic. That ca…calls fer a toas-s-s!"

_Clink_

**_Pour me a drink, congratulate me._**

"Roy?"

"E…Ed?"

...

**_Yes, I'm getting drunk, so what? Let's drink the night away, Happy Happy Birthday_**

**_Yes, I'm drunk, so what? Let's drink the tears away, Happy Happy Birthday._**

...

"Roy, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"'Ss… Maes' birthday…day… I'm juss… celebratin' it wiff him…"

"Riza came over to the hotel almost hysterical finding your apartment empty and ransacked, and with blood all over! What the fuck! What if I haven't heard you?"

"Oh… th-that. I c...cut my...m'self by acci...accident lookin' f-f-fer r-rinks."

"Drinks… Gah, why wouldn't you just celebrate birthdays like most people? With other people, you know, being happy?"

"Th-they duh...dun... mean it ah...noway. M-my birf...fay's lika c...carnival n-now. No... nobo...dy c-cares for my b-birf… or M-Maes'. He...Hiss dead now. Nobody... cares-s for... fer... four his birffay any...more. Juss be-because he's de...dead now."

"Roy…"

"In the ... in the end, every... thing... ever..fing is sill-sill... empy, and I'm sill... 'lone. At leass wit... Maes I w-won't be. He's n-not goin' any...anywheres. B-be-besides, he's s-suppose...supposes to push..shhh me up... up to the t-top, r-r-remember? Oh wail-a-momun'. I'm alledy there! ... Or... here. What a coinci... coin... coincidin... coincidinky!"

"… Give me that. Why do you have all these booze anyways? You'd die from alcohol poisoning!"

"Cheers for t-tom-morrows! F-Fer teh morr...morrow!"

_Clink_

"Goddamnit. … Come on. Riza's worried sick. And so is Havoc. And Al. And Breda and Falman and… yeah."

"... Yu... know ... thinkin'bout it, I dun... don't... have a g-goal no... m-more. So what'll do I have'o wo...work m'self towards-s f-for? ... This, m' friend, is for yet ano... another worthess... worthess...less... day!"

"Shut up before I shove that cup up your ass. You're practically dead drinking."

"Heh. I think I'm already dead anyway."

...

**_Please_**

"... Shut up. Gimme that."

**_Just for today_**

_Clink_

"Maes..."

"... C'mon, Bastard. Let's get you home."

**_Congratulate me._**

...

**_Yes, I'm getting drunk, so what? Let's drink the night away, Happy Happy Birthday_**

**_Yes, I'm drunk, so what? Let's drink the tears away, Happy Happy Birthday._**

...

**Happy Happy Birthday to ... you ...**

**Happy Happy Birthday to ... you ...**

**Happy Happy Birthday to ... you ...**

**... Happy Happy Birthday to ... me.**

**

* * *

I got a new Album of Epik High... Called [e]motion. One song really stuck to me a lot, so ... here you go. I'm not sure if this means I'mma be more active, mainly because I'm in my finals for my SCAD quarter... I don't know. Whatever. I was trying out a new style. I didn't feel like going on to explain what things were happening. **

**Yes, this is actually a Songfic, but I only barely put the lyrics in. Here are the rest. Forgive the feeling of wrongness that emanates from the whole thing, it was in Korean and I translated it.**

_**Yes, I'm getting drunk, so what? Let's drink the night away, Happy Happy Birthday**_

_**Yes, I'm drunk, so what? Let's drink the tears away, Happy Happy Birthday.**_

_**The days chase me down and abash me, and my feet are walking thin ice…**_

_**Cheers! For yours and my youth, cracking away…**_

_**On the same spot at a cliff, I … drink again tonight.**_

_**Pour me a drink, congratulate me.**_

_**More goodbyes of the past than hello's of the future,**_

_**Now, it's just goodbyes… always goodbyes.**_

_**I guess it's human nature.**_

_**The breathing punishment of a sin. Rising in number always.**_

_**Aways in the same spot, I am.**_

_**The alcohol drinks me now,**_

_**Pour me a drink, congratulate me.**_

_**Yes, I'm getting drunk, so what? Let's drink the night away, Happy Happy Birthday**_

_**Yes, I'm drunk, so what? Let's drink the tears away, Happy Happy Birthday.**_

_**Presents are money, Tickets are drinks.**_

_**My birthday is an amusement park.**_

_**Filled with people after a year of emptiness… It's still empty**_

_**A lawn filled with sadness**_

_**I'm still searching for a way to get up that mountain called success**_

_**Today's toast is another beginning.**_

_**Hey, what's the big deal about birthdays?**_

_**Earn another day with broken dreams**_

_**Cheers, for lives like a day's bug!**_

_**Hey, let's die drinking!**_

_**I think I'm already dead**_

_**Boring life becoming unstable**_

_**Please just for today**_

_**Congratulate me.**_

_**Yes, I'm getting drunk, so what? Let's drink the night away, Happy Happy Birthday**_

_**Yes, I'm drunk, so what? Let's drink the tears away, Happy Happy Birthday.**_

_**Happy Happy Birthday to you…**_

_**Happy Happy Birthday to you…**_

_**Happy Happy Birthday to you…**_

_**Happy Happy Birthday to… me.**_

**Mrawgirl09**


End file.
